When the container of such a set contains a powder, such as a powder used in makeup, without an oily binder, it is generally possible to obtain good distribution of the powder without difficulty on the applicator mounted at the end of the rod; this applicator then makes it possible to apply the powder relatively satisfactorily. Nevertheless, such a powder does not adhere well to the surface, such as a eyelid, because the surface is too "dry".
Hence it is preferable to use a powder including an oily binder, which better assures the adherence of the powder to the surface to which it is applied.
Nevertheless, even though such a powder may be slightly oily, if it is in the form of loose powder it is more difficult to distribute with an applicator set of the type described above, in which the applicator disposed on the end of the rod in general has a tapered shape, such as a frustoconical shape. Such a powder including a binder, which will be called "oily loose powder" herein, tends to form clumps, which makes it difficult if not impossible to saturate the applicator. Moreover, the oily loose powder itself spreads poorly over the applicator.
In French Patent Application 87 12073, filed on Aug. 31, 1987, an applicator set of the above type has been proposed in which the bottle has means, at its end opposite that provided with a cap and the applicator, on which the user can act in order to compact the product around the applicator, and elastic means for returning the compacting means to the position of repose when the user ceases such action. Preferably, the compacting means include a piston mounted to slide in the bottle and connected to a pushbutton that projects beyond the end of the bottle opposite the cap.
Nevertheless, when one presses on the pushbutton to compact the product around the applicator, the air contained in the reservoir is compressed. Under these conditions, a "piston effect" takes place inside the container, and consequently the compacted product does not cling in a favorable manner to the applicator.